


Saving Hope

by thedollars666



Series: Saving hope [1]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: After finally getting married, Charlie and Alex return to work; they soon struggle to battle new obstacles that fate throws their way. Can their love survive more trauma? or are they simply doomed to repeat history?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is set after Season 5 
> 
> The first chapter is a little short, but the rest will be longer :)

Charlie and Alex swing their arms back and forth, linked together by their hands as they walk up to the familiar building of Hope Zion. They stopped just across the road from it, staring up at the large complex that was half of their life. “I should call the baby sitter real quick” Alex said as she let go of Charlie's hand and fished out her cell phone from her black trouser pocket. “You know, just to make sure everything is ok”

Charlie smiled, small crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes as he did so. “Honey, you already called her from the car; everything is fine; Louise is great with Luke. You're worrying too much”

Alex smiled briefly, her phone midway to her ear. “Let me just call, just encase”

Charlie covered the same hand “Baby, it's ok; we've just come back from a long vacation with Luke and it's natural to feel separated”

“I didn't feel this way after coming back from maternity leave” 

Charlie leaned in and kissed her, moving a strand of her black hair behind her ear. “It's ok”

Alex looked into his blue eyes, it always made her feel better; Charlie always made her feel better. “You're right, you're right, I'm just being paranoid, sorry”

“There's no reason for you to apologize” they kissed again and then crossed the road toward the building. Alex sighed and Charlie stopped her walking. “Baby, are you sure you're ok? Is there something else besides leaving Luke that's bothering you?”

“We're finally married Charlie, finally, I'm just- I guess I'm just waiting for something to happen that'll try and tear us apart again” Charlie felt Alex shake beneath his gentle hold on her. 

“Hey Hey, shh” he pulled her to him in a deep embrace “Nothing can tear us apart; you should know that by now, we're inseparable”

Alex buried her face against his chest “But all the stuff that happened before....the car crash, your ghost thing, my coma...”

“Shhh” Charlie rubbed her back in a circular motion “I promise nothing will ever tear us apart again, all that stuff before- it was just obstacles, it's all in the past” he released his hold to place both hands on either side of her cheeks. “I love you Alex Harris”

Alex finally set into a full smile “I love you too” they kissed again and walked the rest of the way into the building. 

Half way between the Cafeteria and the reception desk the couple quickly moved to the side as a man ran passed them. “Someone's in a hurry” Charlie said as they watched him run out of the building. 

“So much so that he forgot something” Alex pointed over at a nearby empty table where a brown parcel box lay on it. “I'm going to put it behind the reception, meet you upstairs?”

“I think we should tell someone”

“Charlie, You getting worried on me?”

“There's a plain box left in the middle of the cafeteria on an empty table that a guy just ran from. That doesn't strike you as a little suspicious?”

“You're kind of cute when you're worried”

“Oh so only when I'm worried huh?”

“Well, there's all those other times too” Alex grinned and kissed him on the lips. A sudden explosive eruption burst around the empty table, knocking the couple to the floor with the shake as it spread around the area. Screams instantly filled the building and a cloud of flaming smoke rose up toward the high ceiling.


End file.
